Our Secret Fidelity
by Don't Forget About Me
Summary: Your much-asked-for sequel to Enchanted. Based off of Fidelity by Regina Spektor and Secrets by OneRepublic! Disclaimed. Cammie finds four files that could change her life forever. And, well, they do. Cammie and Zach POV switch. Z/C slight Catherine/Joe..
1. Fidelity Part One

**Yes. It's finally here.**

**Disclaimed.**

_Chapter One_

_Part I … Cammie_

_[Based off of Fidelity by Regina Spektor]_

"I can't do this." I told my best friend for life, Rebecca Baxter (Bex, to the smart people of this world), as we approached the doors to the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women. She quickly turned around and blew a kiss to her mother and father, whom were dropping her off.

"Such a drama queen…" she mumbled. I blew out air and crossed my arms.

"I am _so_ not the drama queen here." I mumbled. Bex rolled her eyes. She turned the knob and pushed open the door. She sashayed into the Grand Hallway, making her big and dramatic entrance. I slipped away as the rest of the Junior class swarmed around her, asking her about her summer and questioning her on her new Indian bracelet.

And _I'm _the dramatic one.

_I never loved nobody fully  
Always one foot on the ground  
_

I opened the door to my dorm, attempting to throw my suitcase in the closet but nailing the wall instead. Hopefully no one will notice the dent.

I threw a beanbag chair over it just to be sure.

I plopped down on my small twin bed. I opened my suitcase and started unpacking.

_A new year_, I thought.

I soon reached the bottom of my suitcase. A stack of letters laid there, tied together all old fashioned, with a leather bow. The only way Grandma Morgan knows how to tie anything –with a leather shoelace or something. I love her for it.

I unwrapped the letters for the hundredth time that week. I opened the top one.

_Hey Gallagher Girl._

_Yeah, I'm not really the letter writing type. I can hear you laughing out loud right now. Ha-ha. The only way I can contact you, and I get made fun of…_

_Anyway. I'm just going to say it –You can't worry, Cammie. I'm going to see you soon. I promise._

_Okay? I PROMISE._

_Love you._

_-Z_

I smiled and skimmed through the huge stack of summer letters. I stopped at when I reached one near the end.

_Hey Gallagher Girl._

_I'm going to see you soon, you know._

_Excited? I am._

_Bye, Cam. Don't forget to write back._

_-Z_

I wondered when soon would be. I kept reading them.

_Gallagher Girl,_

_You're going to Gallagher in a few weeks, and Blackthorne fall semester starts tomorrow. So I guess this is goodbye for now._

_I know I can't contact you in your school. I know we did before, but the rules are stricter here now. That's okay… we'll stay strong, right?_

_Just remember that, Cammie. We'll stay strong. Promise._

_-Z_

_P.S. Oh, and Gallagher Girl? Don't forget about me._

_Because I _can't _forget about you.  
_

_I hear in my mind all of these voices  
I hear in my mind all of these words  
I hear in my mind all of this music  
_

I let the lone tear slide down my cheek. It's okay. I'll see him soon.

Right?

"You know, he seems like a good boyfriend. Pun not intended."

I look up to follow the sound of the voice coming from the door. Macey stands there, hands on her hip, hair as black as night and eyes as blue as crystal.

I jumped up from the bed and hug her. She squeezes me tight and smiles. I smile back as I let go of her. She rolls her designer suitcase to her side of the room and slides the sunglasses off of her head, placing them on the nightstand beside her.

"Gawd, Cam… I've missed you a lot. You only called me, like, twice!" She complained. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"I called you twenty-eight times!" I protested.

"Oh…right." She said. She winked at me and zipped open her suitcase. "So. You and Mr. Goode-boyfriend?" She turned the corner of her mouth into a smirk and raised her eyebrow at me.

"Eh, you know. Letters, no phone calls, promises to see each other soon –"

"He promised to see you soon?"

"Well, yeah, but –"

"Then he's gonna see you soon. No doubts, my friend." She said. "You can't have any doubts."

"I don't!" I replied. She raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm." Was her only response. _  
_

_And it breaks my heart  
And it breaks my heart_

"Lizzie!" We screamed as the door burst open and a small girl with a large suitcase fell in. We both smiled at each other before rushing to help her. I pulled her up when she started yelping in pain.

"Ow ow ow! OW!" She screamed. My eyes widened to look at the problem. "Sunburn, Cammie! Ouchh!" I quickly let go of her arm and watched her stumble back on the ground.

"I can get up!" She laughed. I giggled and Macey rolled her eyes playfully, glad Liz was alright.

"So what are we doing?" she asked with her Southern tang. She smiled and brushed her golden bangs out of her face.

"Love life. Cammie." Macey informed her. Liz squealed.

"Oh! I wanna hear!" Macey filled Liz in on all the gossip. There was squealing. And clapping. And happy dances. But I wasn't the one to do them. I was too busy thinking.

"_Hey." He said, nodding his head in a manner that all boys have, and girls have yet to figure out._

"_Hi, I'm Cammie Morgan." I replied as he held out his hand. I shook it, regretting looking like an idiot and jumping into the conversation. The tall and gorgeous figure leaned against the wall._

"_Zach. Zach Goode. So, did your parents drag you here on a "Practice Mission" too?"_

_And suppose I never ever met you  
Suppose we never fell in love_

I smiled to myself. It wasn't that long ago, but it's felt since forever since then.

Forever.

Hmm. Forever. With Zach?

I love him, but should I just unguard my heart like this? I mean, have I already?

It was all worth it, every second.

I laugh to myself at all the memories we've shared.

"_You do realize they all think we left to go and kiss or something?"_

"_Well, maybe we are."_

_Suppose I never ever let you  
Kiss me so sweet and so soft_

I remember the swing set, the calling, and the missions. I blew the hair out of my face and left the room, where Bex had entered and all of the girls were painting toenails. I'd have to suffer soon…but not now.

I turned a corner to my favorite passageway, pushing the brick in slightly, having the brick door open and reveal a tiny hallway. I walked down, hearing my own heels click on the concrete floor.

_Suppose I never ever saw you  
Suppose we never ever called  
_

I looked at the open window, laying my hands on the ledge, feeling the cool breeze. It blew my hair back as I imagined all of the wonderful things. The laughing. The crying. The…Zach.

Gosh…the _Zach_ of it all. I am way too obsessed. And I really have no idea what to do about it. Honestly. None. Whatsoever.

_Suppose I kept on singing love songs_

_Just to break my fall_

"Cammie, what color? Peony pink or Crystal Clear blue? Oooh, or Pure Ice white? That sounds cute…oh, we could do that newspaper thing…oh, or I have a new design tip we could use to do flowers!" Liz giggled. I smiled at her.

"Whatever you think, Lizzie. I am putting all of my polish trust in you, do NOT let me down." I teased. She laughed and applied some polish to my nails.

"What's this?" Bex asked from behind me. I picked up my finished hand and blew on it, turning around.

"Oh, that's mine." I said in reference to the letters Bex was holding.

"Can I read 'em?" she asked excitedly.

"Bex!" Macey scolded. "Don't forget about me!"

Oh wow. I rolled my eyes and let them have their fun snooping in my oh-so-public business.

"Don't worry, Cam." Liz assured me. "It's not gonna be for forever."

_All my friends say that of course_

_It's gonna get better  
_

I leave the room. I can't take it in there anymore. It's too hot. It's too stuffy.

It's too questionable. If you catch my drift.

I'm back at the window, letting the air take all of my thoughts and swirl them around. I can't think straight lately. Something was blocking my mind. And… I don't think it was love. It was…

Worry.

Worry. I was worried. About what, I don't know. But I can hear the soft music, alerting me that something was about to happen.

It was like a movie. You hear the music, then BAM! You jump out of your seat as something grabs the girl as she screams in horror. You're all sweaty and jumpy, yet you know it's not real.

I was feeling that. I suppose love was mixed in there. But I was mostly worried.

I kept walking. I couldn't stop. I turned the corner to my mother's office.

_And by protecting my heart truly  
I got lost in the sounds  
_

Her door was slightly cracked open. I knocked. No answer.

I knocked again. No answer. I walked in cautiously.

I looked around her office. She was sleeping on her couch. Careful not to wake her, I walked over. I noticed a half-full cup of coffee and four over-filled files on her coffee table. I was about to touch her arm to wake her when I read the words printed on the files.

**Zachary Goode. Catherine Goode. Joe Solomon. **

I moved the other three to see the last one.

**Circle of Cavan.**

_It breaks my heart_

* * *

**And the plot thickens…**

**Sorry. Always wanted to say that(: **

**Okay, so I've decided that after reading stories, people say they'll give you a teaser if you review. I love that. And I think that would be super awesome. So I'm gonna do it! Yay! (: **

**Oh, and this isn't just based on Fidelity by Regina Spektor; it is also based on Secrets by OneRepublic. See, what I'm going to do is have a differnet POV every other chapter. So this chapter was Cammie POV, Fidelity. Next one (spoiler…) will be Zach POV, Secrets. Hence the name, "My Secret Fidelity". Unusual from my usual stuff, huh? (: Thought I'd try something different.(: **

**Thanks for the long wait, guys! Sorry): **

**Reviews get a teaser! (: **

**-Sol(:**


	2. A note from the author

_A note from the author:_

**well hello, darlings. It's been a while since I posted on this story, hasn't it?**

**im sorry for getting your hopes up, but I had to address an issue. Some people have been PMing me with questions like "I've just read your story, Meet Me By The Lockers, and it's amazing and do you think it will ever be continued?" **

**Guys. I appreciate this so much, that this story was so old & yet some of you still enjoy it. that means so much to me! I'm so glad you enjoyed this little ten-chapter attribute of mine. (: **

**there are so many things be would've changed, of course. Obvious things, grammar, the pace, characters... I can see how much better it could've been. But I wanted to say thank you to you guys for staying with it! Thank you . *insert heart because fanfiction hates hearts so it doesn't allow them* **

**the real reason I wrote this is because I wanted to know what you guys wanted. Review and tell me what you truly want me to do with all of my stories, just this one. Id really appreciate it if you did that because right now I'm considering taking a break from FanFiction. I doesnt feel the same to me anymore. **

**so help me out here guys. **

**xoxo, **

**S. **


End file.
